Himeko Título Provisional
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Universo Alternativo de la serie. Himeko inicia una nueva vida en su nueva escuela, y allí conoce a una compañera notable y ejemplar pero misteriosa: Chikane.
1. Nueva escuela

**Nota del autor: antes de leer este Fan Fiction, quiero aclarar que esto es una historia alternativa (o _Universo Alternativo_) del anime _Kannazuki No Miko_; es decir, que tiene una historia diferente del mismo y que no se debería interpretar este Fan Fiction como secuela o precuela o algo parecido. Dicho esto, espero que tengan una feliz lectura de este texto y que disfruten con ello.**

**

* * *

**

En las afueras de la ciudad de Japón, había una chica que estaba caminando en su ruta hacia una escuela.

La chica era bastante joven, de unos 16 años de edad. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo y con dos lazos rojos de los cuales hacían una coleta en el cabello cada uno; sus ojos eran de color púrpura y vestía un uniforme de colegio que consistía en una americana roja, una camisa blanca y una minifalda corta roja. Llevaba también sus zapatillas, pero no pertenecían al uniforme; aunque eso sí, los zapatos del uniforme estaban cerca de la entrada de la escuela a donde iba, con el resto de zapatos de los demás (aunque esto último es otra historia). La chica llevaba además su maleta donde contenía sus útiles básicos, tales como bolígrafos, libros de texto, cuadernos...

La chica se llamaba Himeko Kurusugawa.

Durante toda su vida siempre había pensado que era una persona más y ya está. Ella no tenía ningún sueño en particular -excepto aprobar los cursos, claro. Ella quería ser algo más para sí misma, pero no encontró ese "algo más"... ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba, ni cómo imaginarse aquello. Sintió un vacío en su interior.

Resumiendo, Himeko ha estado buscando durante casi toda su vida su mayor sueño, pero que no lo encontró... y eso comenzó a no importarle nada para Himeko, porque después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir buscando ese sueño que nunca aparecerá?

Himeko llegó finalmente a la escuela. En la entrada se guardaban los zapatos de los uniformes de cada alumno y alumna en cada estantería. Allí Himeko se cambió sus propios zapatos por los de su uniforme.

Una vez hecho esto último, Himeko empezó a buscar entre los pasillos.

"_¿Dónde estará la lista de alumnados? Tengo que saber en qué clase estoy..._" Pensó Himeko.

Y así estaba. Himeko estaba buscando durante minutos la lista de los alumnados, la clase estuvo a punto de empezar y Himeko todavía no sabía a qué clase tenía que ir; y para colmo, Himeko no sabía moverse bien por la escuela, ya que es nueva y nunca había estado allí. En un momento dado, cuando Himeko giró en una esquina en uno de los pasillos, se chocó con alguien.

"¡Ay! Lo siento mucho..." Himeko se disculpó de inmediato.

"No. No pasa nada."

La voz fría, misteriosa, pero amigable llamaron al instante la atención de Himeko. Tenía delante a una chica alta y fuerte, hermosa, de tez blanca, de unos 16 años de edad, con el cabello largo azulado con vincha amarilla, y ojos de color azul celestial... El aspecto de la chica dejaba hipnotizada a Himeko. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

"Veo que necesitas ayuda." Dijo la chica alta.

"¡No!" Rogó Himeko "No quiero ser una molestia para ti..."

"No es ninguna molestia, te lo aseguro." Y enseguida la chica se salió con una pregunta que sorprendía a Himeko "¿No sabes dónde está tu clase?"

"¿Eh...?" A Himeko se le cortó la voz debido a la sorpresa... por un momento "¿Cómo lo sabes...?"

"Vamos a la misma clase, y sé dónde queda." La misteriosa chica ignoró la pregunta de Himeko "Ven, sígueme."

Himeko, por un momento, se quedó de piedra al escuchar que esa chica misteriosa (y hago énfasis en "_misteriosa_") supo que ellas dos estaban en la misma clase. Parecía un milagro, una ayuda de Dios.

"Sígueme, vamos. Llegamos tarde." La chica insistió amablemente.

"¡Oh! Vaya, sí, de acuerdo..." Y Himeko acompañó a esa chica hacia su clase.

Después un incómodo silencio invadió entre ellas. Himeko precisamente estaba pensando en eso, y para no hacer del viaje un "_mal rollo_", entonces estaba pensando en dar conversación con aquella chica para romper el hielo. A mitad de camino, Himeko empezó la conversación:

"Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?" Himeko preguntó, algo nerviosa -ella creía que la chica se iba a enojar por eso.

"Chikane Himemiya." Respondió la chica azulada con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba "Tú debes de ser Himeko, ¿verdad?"

"Eh..." Himeko se sorprendió más al escuchar esto último "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre...?"

"Hace un par de semanas te vi revisando los horarios de este primer día de clase." Explicó Chikane "Y escuché a alguien llamarte por tu nombre."

"Vaya... Es... Increíble..." Himeko no supo qué decir.

"Ya estamos llegando. Déjame hablar, estoy familiarizada con este tipo de situaciones." Aclaró Chikane.

"Vale... Vale..." Himeko, aparentemente, estaba nerviosa.

"¿Te ocurre algo, Himeko?" Chikane preguntó paternalmente a Himeko.

"Es que..." Himeko respondió "Es mi primer año aquí... Y estoy algo nerviosa..."

"Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. Sólo déjame hablar."

Por efecto inmediato, las palabras tranquilizadoras de Chikane consiguieron animar a Himeko. Cualquiera diría que parece cosa de magia.

"De acuerdo, confío en ti..." Las palabras involuntarias de Himeko actuaron, aunque un instante después Himeko se ruborizó un poco.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí." Chikane y Himeko llegaron a la puerta de la clase donde iban a permanecer.

Chikane dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta cerrada. La voz de una mujer se escuchó "Adelante", y enseguida Chikane abrió la puerta y con Himeko entró a la clase. La ídem estaba llena de alumnos y alumnas, pero todavía quedaban un par de pupitres libres; éstos estaban en el centro de la clase.

"Disculpa por la tardanza." Chikane explicó "Estaba ayudando a Himeko a encontrar esta clase."

"Bueno... Aunque haya llegado tarde, ha hecho una buena obra ayudando a esta alumna a encontrar la clase que le pertenece. ¿Pueden tomar asiento en aquellos dos pupitres, en el centro?"

"Sí. Gracias." Chikane demostraba tener muy buenos modales.

Chikane y Himeko se dirigían al centro de la clase, donde estaban los pupitres libres mencionados anteriormente. Rodeadas de miradas curiosas, ellas se sentaron allí, y casualmente juntas.

Mientras la profesora vocalizaba una introducción a su clase y escribía en la pizarra, la mayoría de las miradas de los alumnos se centraron en Chikane y Himeko. Esta última se dio cuenta de dichas miradas, y a ella le dio un poco de pánico; no estaba acostumbrada a ser blanco de miradas de curiosos.

No obstante, en cuanto Himeko miró a Chikane atenta a la profesora, ese pánico desapareció en ella.

Curioso, el hecho de que Himeko cada vez que miraba a Chikane todos sus malos sentimientos se eliminaban de su corazón.

Himeko se perdió con la mirada en el rostro divino de Chikane... Tanto, que le hizo a Himeko perder la noción del tiempo para que los 55 minutos que faltaban para que sonara el timbre se convirtieran en tan sólo 3 minutos.

"Bueno, esto era todo por hoy." La profesora dijo a todos los alumnos mientras recogía sus cosas y meterlas en su bolso "No olviden sus útiles y libros para el día de mañana, porque comenzarán las clases de las asignaturas mencionadas en el horario. Hasta mañana." Y se marchó del aula a la vez que la mayoría de los alumnos impacientes.

Himeko se quedó sin saber qué hacer mientras la profesora estaba diciendo la última explicación, y llegó a la conclusión de que en esos 55 minutos de clase...

...no se enteraba _de nada_. Pero _absolutamente_ de nada.

Chikane se fijó en la "mirada de chocante" de Himeko. Decidió hablar con ella.

"Himeko, ¿qué ocurre?" Chikane se acercó a Himeko.

"Chikane-san..." Himeko dijo, con voz temblorosa "No me he enterado de nada..."

"¿De qué no te enteraste?"

"Estaba en las nubes durante toda la clase... ¡Sólo me he enterado de lo último que dijo la profesora, sobre lo de traer los útiles a la clase de mañana!" Himeko comenzaba a estar desesperada.

"Tranquila, Himeko..."

"¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila? ¡Es mi primer día y no me enteraba de nada!"

"Yo he copiado el horario que dio la profesora, así que no te preocupes por nada, podrás copiarte de mí."

"Uff... Menos mal..." Himeko se tranquilizó casi al momento.

"¿Qué te parece si lo copiamos de camino a casa?" Chikane sugirió.

"Pues... Eso depende, ¿dónde vives?"

"En la calle Hiro, en el séptimo.."

"Vaya, yo vivo cerca, en la misma calle." Chikane se mostró ligeramente sorprendida.

"¿En serio? Caramba..."

"¿Vayamos juntas y así copias el horario en el camino a casa?"

"Sí, por favor."

Y después de esta conversación, Chikane y Himeko salieron de la escuela juntas para que Himeko copie el horario de la clase.

Realmente Himeko tuvo mucha suerte de tener a una gran compañera de clase como Chikane.

* * *

**Nota del autor: ¡Bueno! Éste es el primer Fan Fiction de Kannazuki No Miko que hago... y dada a la naturaleza de la serie, también Yuri, claro. No es el primer Fan Fiction Yuri que hago en mi vida, pero espero que me salga bien este proyecto, porque ahora mismo me está pareciendo "un poco" arriesgado.**

**Si esperabais ciencia-ficción, acción, o mechas luchando... lamento decepcionaros. Este Fan Fiction, del cual trata de un Universo Alternativo de la serie, tiene un género totalmente diferente a la susodicha serie: _drama_ -y por exclusividad. Simplemente trato de plasmar la realidad en el Fan Fiction. Si no os gusta esa clase de género, ahí tenéis el botón de "cerrar ventana".**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


	2. Primera impresión

Himeko y Chikane estaban caminando por la calle, y Himeko estaba acabando de terminar de copiar el horario de la clase.

"...y a última hora en Viernes tenemos Gimnasia..." Himeko dijo a medida que iba escribiendo la asignatura en el horario "¡Hala! ¡Terminé!" Dijo satisfecha, y devolviéndole el horario a Chikane.

"Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda, Himeko."

"Sí, aunque fue algo tedioso... ¿Te puedes imaginar escribir con apenas apoyo de un simple cuaderno mientras caminas por la calle?" Bromeó Himeko.

"Sí, claro que me lo imagino." Chikane dijo "Por cierto, si me permites preguntar... ¿Cómo es eso que no prestaste atención en clase?"

Esa pregunta casi paralizó a Himeko. La verdadera razón por la que estuvo en las nubes en clase fue porque se quedaba hipnotizada ante Chikane, pero no quiso decírselo a Chikane porque creía que pensaría que Himeko estuviese loca o algo así.

"Ehhh..." Himeko se quedó atascada en su diccionario mental de frases que decir "¡Ehhh...!"

"¿Hay algún problema, Himeko?" Chikane preguntó.

"Pues... Ehhhh... No sé qué decir..." Himeko dijo en voz alta.

"No te preocupes, Himeko. Si no me lo quieres decir, no pasa nada. Ya me lo dirás en cuanto estés preparada... si quieres, claro."

La respuesta menos esperada y menos probable que podría decir Chikane salió a la luz. Himeko jamás pensaría que Chikane omitiría la pregunta, a pesar de haberla hecho ella misma.

"_**¡Esta chica es una **__**santa**__**!**_" Himeko pensó, sorprendida "_¡En la vida he visto a una persona renunciar a una pregunta propia!_"

"Mira, Himeko, ya vamos llegando." Chikane avisó.

Himeko se dio cuenta entonces que estaban aproximándose en la calle Hiro, donde estaban las residencias cercanas de Himeko y Chikane.

Himeko no pudo evitar resistirse a hacer un comentario "Vecinas, ¿sí?"

"Claro. Vecinas." Chikane repitió.

"Entonces... ¿no nos habíamos visto antes?" Himeko cayó en ese detalle.

"Sí, sólo un par de veces, y sólo nos saludábamos sin más cuando nos acercábamos una a la otra." Chikane explicó.

"Vaya... Increíble..."

Entonces resulta que Himeko se dio cuenta de que ella y Chikane eran simples vecinas... y Himeko no lo recordaba hasta ese momento.

"Bueno, pues aquí nos separamos, hasta el día de mañana." Chikane iba a pulsar un botón de un portal de rejas.

"Un segundo... ¿vives _ahí_?"

El "ahí" consistía en una gigantesca mansión que merecería ser digno de localización de una película de 6 óscars, seguido por un sendero de piedra cuyo césped estaba excepcionalmente cuidado. De lejos, Himeko podía distinguir un jardín descomunal: era todo un parque natural. Y eso fue todo lo que Himeko pudo ver de la mansión de Chikane... sin contar con lo que todavía _no_ había visto.

"Sí, vivo ahí." Chikane dijo "Y tú vives en esa casa de ahí enfrente, ¿me equivoco?"

A diferencia que el hogar de Chikane, la casa de Himeko consistía en una casa típica normal de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín con un par de árboles grandes. Nada fuera de lo común.

"Pues... S-sí, v-vivo ahí..." Himeko tartamudeó debido a la sorpresa de saber que Chikane viviese en esa mansión.

"Aún te invade el sentimiento de sorpresa, ¿verdad?" Chikane dijo.

"¿T-tanto se n-nota?" Himeko tartamudeó.

"No sabría qué decirte..." Chikane se rió un poco, con cuidado de no ofender a Himeko; decidió cambiar de tema para hacer que Himeko vuelva en sí "¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos de números de teléfono por si una de nosotras necesita ayuda en una tarea? O si quieres, podremos salir a dar una vuelta."

A Himeko pareció gustarle la idea "¡Ah, claro, sí, sí!" Himeko dijo, ilusionada.

Después de intercambiarse números en sus teléfonos móviles, se despidieron amablemente.

"¡Hasta mañana, Chikane-chan!" Himeko dijo.

"Buenas noches, Himeko." Chikane dijo.

Mientras que Chikane se volvió para volver a su hogar, Himeko hizo lo mismo para volver al suyo.

* * *

"¡Hola, he llegado!" Himeko dijo al entrar en casa y cerrar la puerta principal.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Himeko dio por hecho que sus padres todavía no habían vuelto del trabajo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir escaleras arriba a su habitación y dejarse caer en su cama, cansada. Aunque la clase duró una hora, lo que hizo cansada a Himeko fueron las emociones que estuvo experimentando a la hora de conocer a Chikane.

De repente, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Himeko dio al botón de "responder llamada".

"¿Diga?" Himeko dijo.

"Hola, Himeko, soy mamá."

"Hola, mami. ¿Qué tal?"

"Muy bien, ¿y tú con la escuela?"

"Ay, no te lo vas a creer... ¿Sabes la mansión que está delante de nuestra casa?"

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?"

"¡Pues que me he hecho una amiga, y vive en esa misma mansión!"

"¡No me digas! ¿Quién es?"

"Es Chikane Himemiya y..."

"¡Chikane!" La madre de Himeko la interrumpió "He oído que es muy popular en la escuela desde el día que la admitieron, ¿sabes que tiene parientes nobles, que está en un club de arquería, que es muy culta y cortés y...?"

A partir de este punto, Himeko omitió esa parte de la conversación, no porque quiera, sino porque estaba realmente petrificada al saber que no se hacía amiga de una chica cualquiera, sino de una de alta categoría.

"...Himeko, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"¡Ah! ¡Claro que sí, mamá!" Himeko mintió, para no pillarse un colapso al descubrir muchas más cosas sorprendentes de Chikane.

"¡Pues tienes muchísima suerte de que seas amiga suya! Cualquiera haría lo mismo, pero tú tuviste la ocasión, ¡felicidades!"

"Eh... Bueno..." Himeko decidió dar por acabada la conversación "Estoy haciendo una cosilla, ¡cuídate, mamá, y saluda a papá de mi parte!"

"Claro, hija, ¡hasta luego!"

Himeko dio al botón de "terminar llamada".

Y lo primero que hizo después de esto fue coger su almohada, apretarla frente a su cara y darse vueltas sobre sí misma en su cama.

"**¡DIOS MÍOOOOOO!**" Himeko chilló con la almohada en su cara "¡Debo de ser la chica más afortunada del mundo! ¡Me he hecho amiga de una chica de altísima categoría!"

Y así siguió durante unos cuantos minutos... hasta que se cansó de darse vueltas.

"Vaya... Debo de estar demasiado emocionada..." Himeko dijo, cansada de tanto gritar y dar vueltas por la cama "Debería relajarme un poco, aunque sea para guardar la compostura en la escuela..."

* * *

**Nota del autor: Quiero hacer saber que, a diferencia del anime, los padres biológicos de Himeko están vivos en este Fan Fiction. Digo esto para que luego no haya confusiones para los/las lectores/as, ya que la mayoría de ellos/as han visto el anime... probablemente.**

**Como habréis visto, todavía no tengo un título definitivo para el Fan Fiction. ¡Se aceptan sugerencias! Podéis hacerlo por review o por mensaje privado. Vosotros/as decidís.**


End file.
